


Bad At Letting You Go

by Soronya



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and a little bit of smut, I had to write a Winnix fic without one of them being hurt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nix can't live a day without his VAT69, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: After Normandy, the Easy Company is back in Aldbourne, simply enjoying the summer and being glad to be alive after all they've been through. Meanwhile, Dick cannot get his mind off Lew, which is driving him crazy.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Bad At Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-ho everyone!  
> I stumbled into this fandom by total accident and now look what I did - I wrote a Winnix fic because I couldn't get them out of my mind. So many Winnix fics are hurt!fics, so many of them make my heart ache. This is why I wrote a very fluffy fic featuring thirsty!Dick, pining after Lew.  
> Special thanks goes to Oliver for being my beta reader ♥ you are amazing!  
> Plus: The amout of research I did for this fic is too damn high for a one-shot which was originally supposed to not be longer than ~1000 words. Well, I guess brevity and I are never gonna be friends.  
> Title is a line from "Imagine Dragons - Boomerang" because when I listened to it I somehow had to think about Winnix and the song is the reason why I even started writing this fic. So, cheers to that!  
> Now enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

Dick tried to concentrate on the report he had to write, but the laughter that came from outside made it really hard to focus on that dull work. 

He despised this kind of paperwork even though he knew why it had to be done, so as always, Dick put all his thought and accuracy into writing the lines. He almost never did things half-heartedly, which was a trait nearly everybody approved, even though he heard some privates making fun of his determination. For once, he didn’t care about that.

Before Dick could address himself to his task again, the soldiers outside started to banter and to call each other names in jest, which lead to even more laughter than before. Dick almost gave in, also wanting to not think about war for just one minute. But the work had one advantage: it provided distraction.

The company was granted a free weekend once they were back in England, since they all deserved it after hard weeks full of deprivation at the front. The men were tired but understandably everybody was in a good mood right now and looked forward to the evening, hoping they could spend some joyous times at the local bars of Aldbourne, drinking alcohol and maybe even meeting a sweet lady.

Dick definitely had other problems. His paperwork, for once. But another had become even more prominent during the last weeks and was almost threatening him right now: Nix, standing outside directly in front of the window, soaked to the bone, just shrugging out of his uniform while bantering with the other soldiers, leaving his bare chest for everyone to stare at.

Nix must’ve been caught by the short but heavy summer rain shower during his run he just came back from. Before he’d left, he’d told Dick he needed to clear his mind and that he’d be back in less than an hour, so nobody had to worry.

Luckily, the rain had been warm so Dick didn’t need to worry about Nix catching a cold or worse, getting pneumonia. Right now, the sun was even creeping through the clouds again and it promised to become a pleasant afternoon.

Dick stared at Nix’s bare chest and scolded himself for it, but couldn’t pull his gaze away. How many times had he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. They were not only wrong in the eyes of many, but also, and this was the main point, they were hopeless. He had to move on, get past this stupid, almost teenage like crush he’d developed for Lewis Nixon.

But how could he move on when he saw Nix, his best friend and comrade, almost every day? How could he busy his mind with something else when Nix stood right in front of him, talking about something he liked, and smiled at him with his eyes sparkling with joy? How could he forget about the warm feeling in his gut when Nix laid a hand on his shoulder and comforted him at times he was tired or felt bad?

Right. He couldn’t.

Dick sighed, forcing himself to look down at his report again, but he couldn’t concentrate on the words. Everything blurred in front of his eyes and he hated how tired he felt, while his mind was busy thinking about Lew.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Dick startled, nearly knocking over the inkwell. He looked up in surprise, the inkwell still clenched in his left hand. Lew stood in the doorway, still shirtless and his trousers dripping, wetting the wooden floor.

“This is where you’re hiding,” Nix said, grinning at him.

“Not hiding,” Dick answered, pointing at his reports. “Working.”

Nix frowned, slowly coming closer to Dick’s desk and picked up one page of the report. His eyes flew over the lines and as much as Dick tried to keep his own gaze on Lew’s face, he found himself staring at Nix’s chest not even three seconds later.

Lew was lean but muscular, his skin full of little scars and other marks that clearly showed he spent the last months at war. Yet, those marks didn’t make his appearance any less appealing in Dick’s eyes. Quite the contrary. 

Dick admired Lew’s broad chest from this close, his chest hair still wet and droplets of water running down his flat stomach. The line of hair that started from his navel and vanished in his trousers made Dick wonder what he’d see if he could follow that line further down with his fingers.

Not a good thought, Dick scolded himself, trying very hard not to blush, and forced his gaze back upon Lew’s face. Nix lowered the first page of Dick’s report and put it back on the desk.

“Dick, you should really not spend your rare free Saturday with writing war reports. There’s still time for it tomorrow,” Lew said softly, giving Dick a compassionate look, since he knew how dedicated and hardworking he was.

“You know the war doesn’t make holidays,” Dick just said and hoped Lew would leave and stopped distracting him with his bare physical presence.

“Come on, Dick. After all the work you’re doing, I guess you don’t even know how to spell the word fun anymore.”

“Fox, Uncle, Nan,[1]” Dick answered flatly and tried to look back down at his desk. He didn’t succeed – his eyes wandered up and down Lew’s body instead, before he could force his gaze away.

“See, this just proves my point,” Lew replied. “Come on, one evening in the town won’t kill you.”

“No, the Krauts will do that eventually,” Dick muttered, while his thoughts rioted against his own will. 

He really wanted to touch Lew’s skin, to feel the soft hair under his fingers, to explore that body with his mouth. Even though his experiences with either women or men were very limited to even non-existent, Dick knew the basics. And he absolutely wanted to enlarge his knowledge about all of this together with Lew. _Only_ together with Lew.

Yet he knew this would never become true. He needed to let go of this. His daydreaming was not doing him any favour.

“...Stoic man. But you know what? I won’t leave it be this time. Come with me, just this once and I promise to never bother you again.”

Dick hadn’t caught the beginning of the sentence Nix had just said, but he didn’t want to enquire and thus to admit he hadn’t been listening.

“Nix, you know I... I’m not the right person for that. I don’t even drink alcohol,” Dick tried to argue even though he knew he’d already lost. Whenever Lew looked at him like this, eyes soft and a slight smile on his lips, Dick did never stand a chance. 

“Alright, if that is what’s keeping you from going out: No alcohol for either of us today, as long as we’re out in town. I’ll stay as sober as a monk.”

Dick chuckled involuntarily. “Because monks are the embodiment of sobriety, Lew. Even Jesus turned water into wine, so what are you trying to tell me here?”

Nix groaned. “Stop being so nit-picky, Dick, you know what I’m trying to say here. Come on, let's have a little fun today. Get our minds off the war that’s going on.”

“Alright. You win,” Dick admitted with a sigh, maybe also because he could not continue this discussion any longer while having to stare at Lew’s bare chest without going nuts eventually.

Nix smiled broadly, his eyes shining with joy. “I knew I could count on you, Dick. I’ll leave you to your paperwork for now. Meet you here at eighteen hundred, then.”

Lew turned around, heading for the door and shot Dick one last look. “I’m looking forward to it!”

Then he was gone, leaving nothing but a small puddle in front of his desk. Dick exhaled audibly, his heart still hammering in his chest. He could only calm down very slowly, while he stared at the door through which Nix had left.

Dick sighed whole-heartedly, trying to focus. It bothered him a lot that he knew he wouldn’t be able to write even another sentence for his report today. 

He definitely hit the nail on the head with that assumption.

···

Dick would’ve lied if he said he wasn’t nervous. Not being able to concentrate on anything but the picture of Lew’s bare chest that was still very vivid in his mind, he had abandoned his paperwork pretty soon after Nix had left and tried to busy his mind otherwise. 

It only worked half-way. Dick was nervous, full of anticipation and excitement, telling himself repeatedly it was not a date, couldn’t be a date and _shouldn’t_ be a date. He should absolutely stop feeling like this for Lew. For Pete’s sake, these feelings should never even have existed. 

Dick had always tried to push these thoughts and feelings away. He did his best to hide his sentiments as well as he could and up to now, nobody had seemed to notice. Yet. Because if he went on gawking at Lew like this, sure as fate somebody would realise what was going on with him.

Even though he had already made peace with himself some time ago, Dick knew the majority of the people thought being homosexual was a sin and God would punish anybody who laid with someone of the same sex. This was something Dick wasn’t so sure about - he was a faithful man and believed in God and the words of the Bible, but how could a God who cherished love above all punish a man only for having feelings for another one? Dick didn’t know the answer to that, however, he knew he couldn’t change the fact he wasn’t into girls at all and that it wasn’t a choice he made by himself. If he had to be answerable for that to God at the end of his life, all he could do was to live his best life and to be a good, reliable and honourable man.

Nonetheless, those feelings for Lew were tearing him apart from the inside, making him feeling restless and tense, and the time he didn’t spend at the war front made it even worse because there was nothing to distract him from it.

Dick didn’t know how to get through this evening. How should he act around Nix? There was a reason why he almost never went to a bar or to small concerts the cities arranged to jolly the soldiers along – he simply tried to keep himself out of trouble and thus simply stayed away.

He took another look at his watch and realised with a hint of panic it was almost six. Oh Lord. Before Dick could rethink his choice for today’s evening, he pulled on his jacket and left his room, wondering what he got himself into.

Lew was already waiting for him and flashed him a big smile as soon as he saw him. Dick’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat. Nix was freshly shaven, his ODs had not the slightest crease, his hair was combed back neatly and the grin he flashed was so warm and handsome, it almost weakened Dick’s legs. How could a man, a single man, made himself struggle while a hundreds of Germans firing at him did not?

“Dick, nice of you to not leave me hanging,” Lew greeted him, a cigarette dangling between his lips. “I was worried you’d dump me.”

“I’d never,” Dick assured him and when Lew patted his shoulder and pulled him close, it felt like little jolts of lightning were zipping right into his skin. In his mind, Dick asked himself how he’d survive this evening.

Lew led him to a pub called The Crown[2] and Dick could hear the laughter and singing seeping through the windows onto the street. He hesitated for a short moment but Nix put his hand on the small of his back and guided him inside.

The pub was packed mostly with soldiers, but Dick could also spot some locals and there were even some women who sat together with their husbands, wearing colourful dresses while their hair was in beautiful updos. 

The air was full with cigarette smoke that lingered in the room even though some the windows were wide open. On a small and improvised stage stood a blonde woman in a scandalously short red dress, singing to jolly swing music and moving her hips in a way that made many men’s mouth water. 

While Dick was still taking in everything around him, Nix pulled him to the other end of the pub into a quieter corner where there was still a small empty table at which they sat down. Nix immediately pulled a package of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one of them.

“Feels good to finally hear some music and see something else than men in ODs, huh?”, Lew asked and grinned, getting comfortable in his chair and smoking his cigarette unhurriedly.

“Nix, did you get a load of this room? The majority of the people are enlisted men”, Dick told him with a frown and gestured towards the men wearing their uniform.

“Maybe. But at least the music is a good change,” Nix replied. “You want a drink? Not sure if I can get us something non-alcoholic that is not water, but it’d be on me.”

“Sounds good. Surprise me,” Dick answered while Lew was already standing up. 

“Don’t go anywhere.”

“Of course not.”

A few minutes later, Lew returned with two glasses full of a slightly yellow, sparkling liquid.

“Home-made lemonade!” Nix explained with a broad grin, looking proud like a little kid, and put one of the glasses right in front of Dick. 

“Thank you!”

“They looked at me as if I was from another world for not ordering beer, but at least they offer something else than water,” Lew told him and sat down. 

Dick once again couldn't look away from him. Since the summer nights in Aldbourne were mild, they both only wore their OD shirts and even had their sleeves rolled up. Nix hadn't bothered to close the collar of it, so Dick could spot his chest hair and he had to restrain himself from closing the button by himself for the sake of his sanity. Immediately, the pictures of Lew standing shirtless in front of his desk came back into his mind and he felt the heat creeping into his cheeks, making him blush. He forced himself to look away.

Quickly, Dick took a swig of the lemonade to hide his face behind the glass. The drink was sour and for Dick’s taste they obviously used too little sugar, but at least it distracted him a bit from the chaos in his head. 

“I had better drinks before,” Nix said and grimaced, after swallowing a mouthful of his own lemonade. “Scotch for example. See what I’m going through for you, Dick. You should appreciate it.”

Dick laughed wholeheartedly and in pure joy. “Oh Nix, thanks for being so altruistic and dragging me along to a pub I would have never visited in the first place.”

“You’re a jerk,” Nix smirked and raised his glass to clink it with Dick’s. “Cheers, then. To a good evening.”

···

Time flew and when Dick looked at his watch he almost couldn’t believe his eyes, since it was already midnight. He and Nix had talked about all the world and his brother, sang along to the live music, and laughed about stupid jokes they told each other. It always felt easy being around Lew and Dick’s strain had faded completely after a few minutes, so he even wondered why it even had been there in the first place.

When they agreed it was time to leave, Lew kept his promise and paid all of the lemonades they had. Which were quite a few, frankly, despite the sour taste.

On their way home, Dick felt at ease and for the first time in months even almost relaxed. His mind wasn’t occupied with war tactics and survival strategies. He knew it wasn’t clever to forget his surroundings and let down his walls since they were still fighting a war, but the small time of peace he had was balm for the soul. 

The signal for them to get onto the planes and go back to the front could come any second and Dick knew that. But he deserved some time off, he thought. And he enjoyed spending it together with Nix only thoroughly.

“Thanks for coming with me this evening,” Lew said, a recently lit cigarette dangling between his lips, and put a hand around Dick’s shoulder. “I really appreciate it.”

“Thanks for having me. Must’ve been hard for you to abstain from alcohol while everyone else was drinking.”

“Yeah. But there’s still a bottle of Vat 69 hidden in my room. Like to join me?” Nix grinned, pulling Dick close and leaning in. Dick’s body reacted in ways he didn’t approve – not here, not now, he scolded himself. “Let’s talk all night and pretend there’s no war going on till dawn.”

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Dick asked half-heartedly in some sort of protest, even though he desperately didn't want this evening to end just yet.

“Don’t you think we kinda deserve this? Only us, nobody giving orders, no war and destruction, just for one night? Come on Dick, maybe this is our one and only chance for that.”

Dick flinched when Lew indicated one of them could die during their next mission just like that. He didn't know how he could ever cope without Nix. He was a constant in his life since joining the army and his presence always felt so natural. They could easily communicate without words and always knew how the other one felt by just one look. Not having that anymore, not being able to be close to Lew was a thought that felt like a punishment Dick didn't deserve.

Even though he somehow had the feeling this would only end in chaos, Dick finally agreed. If he had a chance to spend time with Lew alone, he really shouldn’t turn it down.

“Alright, Nix. Maybe you’re right and we both need some time to enjoy our lives.”

“Who knows how much we’ve left of it.”

They walked the rest of the way in pleasant silence, so close to each other their shoulders were almost constantly touching.

Nix finished his cigarette shortly before arriving at the barracks. Dick usually wasn’t fond of smoking, but during the last minutes the cig had been a good excuse to stare at Lew’s lips without being too obvious in his actions.

The dorm was silent, either the men were already sleeping or they were still out in the pub, celebrating they were still alive.

Many of the Privates had to share a room; often six or eight men slept together in one small chamber that was barely big enough to fit their bunks.

Luckily, Dick and Lew both were granted single rooms and even though they were extremely small, it was a luxury both of them very much appreciated.

Lew’s accommodation was appointed with a narrow desk, an old wooden chair and a worn bed that was almost half as big as the whole room. The space was so limited that Dick had to lean against the wall in order to let Nix in.

“Cozy,” Dick remarked with a smirk, enlightening a small petroleum lamp while Lew closed the door behind them and locked it.

“Shut the curtains, will you,” Nix requested, kneeling down and crawling under the desk. Dick frowned but did as he was told, watching Lew who was fidgeting with a loose deal board. He used his army knife to pull the board out of the floor, revealing a small stash. Nix grinned contentedly as he fished the bottle Vat 69 out of the hole, then he put the loose board back in its place.

“The best booze in the whole fucking world!” Nix exclaimed and looked at the bottle with shiny eyes, gagging for a drink. He cracked it open, taking a big sip directly from it and closed his eyes. Dick watched in awe how Lew’s adams apple bopped.

“You want some?” Lew asked, after his thirst was stilled. 

Dick shook his head. “I thought no alcohol this evening?”

“I said only for as long as we were out in town,” Lew grinned and gestured towards the chair while he slumped onto his bed. “Sit.”

Dick sighed, pulled the chair from under the desk and turned it around so he could face Lew, before sitting down. Nix’ face seemed younger in the light of the petroleum lamp, as if somebody had wiped the memories of the past months out of his skin. They were both only in their twenties and yet Dick felt like the war had already aged them a lot. However, Lew’s features were still delicate and his profile so utterly handsome he simply couldn’t look away. How was he supposed to let go of everything he felt for him, if this man not only had a heart of gold but also looked so brazenly good?

“You’re staring,” Nix remarked, the corner of his mouth curling into a slight smile. Dick froze, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He felt caught and trapped, not knowing how to react or what to say. He feared that no matter what he did, he was just about to ruin his friendship with Lew.

Nix must have realised the tension that suddenly lied between them and smiled reassuringly at Dick, putting the bottle of Vat 69 aside. “Relax, Dick. Breath out. There’s nothing to fear, alright?”

Despite Lew’s words, Dick couldn’t relax at all. He didn’t know what exactly was going on, couldn’t interpret the expression on Lew’s face and all of a sudden he felt even more lost than back in the Normandy.

Dick watched Lew standing up, closing the small distance between them. He looked down on Dick with a warm smile, while the shadows drawn by the petroleum lamp danced over his face, giving the whole situation a hint of surrealism. 

The feeling of unease compelled Dick to stand up so he could be on eye-level with Lew. The whole situation made him feel uncomfortable which was unusual, because up to now he could always relax to a certain point whenever Nix was around, knowing he had nothing to fear.

Now, Lew was so close to Dick that he could slightly feel his breath on his skin. Dick shivered, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Nix’ face, searching for something, anything that’d give him a hint on what he could expect to happen.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Lew said, his voice somehow shaking and lacking all of his usual confidence, “and please don’t hate me if I’m not right with this, but… Oh fuck.” Nix licked over his lips, looking down at the floor and inhaling deeply, before meeting Dick’s gaze again. “Dick, is it okay if I kiss you?”

Dick’s heart skipped a beat and the tension soaked out of his body. He felt bold all of a sudden, so instead of an answer, he closed the small distance between them, laying his arms around Lew and kissed him carefully, almost chastely.

Nix pulled Dick even closer, clinging to him like a drowning man would clutch at a straw. “Fuck, I was so scared you’d push me away,” Lew huffed and peppered Dick’s neck with soft kisses. 

“I tried so hard to keep you away from me, but it never worked,” Dick breathed against Lew’s neck, nipping at the soft skin. “Whenever I thought I could let go of you, you came back with such a force it almost knocked me over.”

Nix gasped softly, his hands gripping into the hem Dick’s shirt, fingertips brushing his skin. 

Dick pulled him even closer, running his hand through Lew’s hair. “I tried, I really tried so hard to keep my feelings to myself, but... Gosh, look at you. I never thought I had a chance, Nix. You, always so famous with the ladies, and...”

“Dick”, Nix interrupted him, looking him straight in the eye. Lew’s pupils were blown, his breath came ragged and his hair was messed up. A good look on him, Dick thought. “As much as I enjoy listening to you, I’d love you to put your mouth to better use.”

Dick couldn’t agree more. He pressed his lips against Nix’s and kissed him, the lack of experience made up by enthusiasm. Lew’s tongue met his own and Dick could taste a faint hint of whisky on it, but he didn’t mind at all. This was Lew and he was perfect exactly the way he was.

They opened their button-down shirts hastily and with shaking hands, trying not to break the kiss. Dick felt like being on fire, his whole body burning with anticipation and sheer pleasure. He caressed Lew’s bare chest as soon as the shirts were laying on the floor, starting with touching his clavicle, then moving downwards.

“I’ve never... You know,” he murmured and his breath hitched. Would Nix be bothered by that? Would he push him away? In those seconds Dick waited for an answer, he felt hot and cold at the same time.

“Fuck, Dick. Can’t say that about me,” Lew whispered, sounding even somewhat ashamed. “I laid with both. Gents and lads, couple o’ times. However, I hope... I hope you still want me?”

For an instant, Dick felt jealous, thinking of all the other people who had Lew before him, but the moment passed as fast as it’d come. The relief that he hadn’t been pushed away by Nix was greater than all of his envy and the happiness to even have his feelings returned ran hot through his body. “Gosh, Lew, you have no idea how much,” he answered, fondling with Nix’s chest hair and running his hand up and down over his torso. “Seeing you standing shirtless so close in front of me this afternoon was the purest torture. And now... I cannot believe I can have you, Lew.”

“In every way you want me,” Nix replied, capturing Dick’s lips in another heated kiss that was so deep and long they both gasped for air afterwards.

“I choose all of them”, Dick breathed, not knowing where the sudden courage came from and feeling overwhelmed by all the sensations he was experiencing for the first time now. Even more unbelievable, he thought, was that he got to experience everything of this together with Nix. It felt like dreams he didn’t dare to even think about during daytime came true all of a sudden. Lew pushed him gently backwards and they stumbled towards the bed together, as close as possible, not wanting to let go of each other.

The bed was small and uncomfortable, but they didn't really care, both of them lost in the moment. Dick sat down, pulling Nix with him and closed his eyes, starting to carefully nibble at the soft skin right beneath his clavicle.

Lew groaned, his head falling back while his hand found his way into Dick's hair. Dick was pleased by the soft noises and because of that he felt bold enough to close his lips over Nix’ nipple, who moaned in appreciation.

“Fuck, Dick. Sure you've got no experience? Feels not like it,” Lew whispered breathlessly, his hand still tangled in Dick’s short hair. Dick’s breath caught, his mind comfortably empty while he unsuccessfully searched for a reply. But without waiting for an answer, Nix simply pushed him onto the mattress, capturing his mouth with his own and Dick melted into it, happy he did not need words for Lew to understand him.

Lew let go of his mouth, kissing Dick’s chin, his neck and his clavicle, before he made his way further down. Dick was shivering with anticipation and bit back a groan when Nix closed his lips around his nipple and sucked carefully. Involuntarily, Dick’s body responded, craving for more and his fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Lew’s back. He wondered if he had hurt Nix, but he hadn’t even seemed to notice, as he simply went on exploring Dick’s body with his mouth, a slight smile played about his lips.

Dick’s eyes fluttered shut when Lew reached his belly button, nipping at the sensible skin while his hands found his hip bones and held him in place. It didn’t bother him to be handled like this, quite the contrary. He felt assured, weirdly understood, and knew everything he’d ever offer to him, Lew would never misuse it.

Lew’s tongue followed the hem of Dick’s trousers and he lifted his hands off his hips, readjusting his position. Dick felt that Nix started to nestle at his belt and against his will his body stiffened, suddenly feeling rigid. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid because there was nothing to worry about, but his heart was hammering in his chest and his eyes flew open. He lifted his head, putting his weight onto his elbows and his gaze met Lew’s, the chocolate brown eyes shimmering with affection and calmness. Dick felt his heartbeat slowing down in an instant, but there was still a little bit of scepticism left that kept him from laying down again and drowning in the sweet sensations of Lew’s caresses.

“Relax, Dick. For me. Will you?” Nix said softly, all the while opening Dick’s fly. “I’m not gonna hurt you. If you don’t like it or want me to slow down, then tell me.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Dick admitted hoarsely, furrowing his brow and trying to find the right words. “I… I’m scared I might like it too much.”

Nix smiled, broadly and his face full of fondness. “I’m going to take care of you, I promise. There’s nothing you have to fear. Nothing.” He paused for a short moment and stared into Dick’s eyes as if to make sure he understood his words before continuing. “Now, if you will, lay back down and stop worrying.”

Dick sighed and did as he was told, laying down and closing his eyes again, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from racing. However, when Lew pushed down his trousers including his briefs and took him into his hand, Dick’s mind went blank, all concern suddenly vanished. He groaned hoarsely, burying his hand in Nix’s thick black hair.

“Shall I stop?”, Nix whispered quietly and Dick shook his head assertively. 

“Please don’t.”

Although Dick’s eyes were closed, he could practically sense Nix smirking, before he felt his weight shifting. All of a sudden, Lew’s hot breath grazed his thigh and before Dick knew what was happening, soft and hot lips closed around him, turning the world into a white bliss. He tried to stifle a moan by biting into his lower lip, while every single inch of his body was screaming in ecstasy and feeling like he was going to burst.

It didn’t take long for Dick to reach his climax, not with the way Nix sucked him off, his hand curled around the base, moving rhythmically. When he came, it was nothing like anything he’d ever felt before and everything seemed so far away, so unimportant. There was only Nix and the beatitude of the moment.

Lew laid down beside him and Dick opened his eyes, out of breath and sweaty, but with a peaceful mind. He pulled Nix close, capturing his lips in a tender kiss, not longer hurried or in anticipation. The kiss was sloppy, but they both lost themselves in it and Dick could have sworn Lew was smiling.

A few moments passed before Dick reached for Lew’s fly, but to his surprise, he shook his head. Nix glanced at him, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. “There’s no need to hurry. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

And Dick knew this was not just mentioned flippantly, but said as a promise that they would make it out of the war alive and back home together.

In the end, both of them honoured their pledge.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹|I used Foxtrot, Uniform, November first as we’d use these words today in order to follow the rules of the NATO phonetic alphabet. Then I realised: there was no NATO before the end of World War II. So I made my research and found the actual phonetic alphabet they were using back then: it’s called the CCB or FM24-12. (Huh, now I also know why they’re in the Easy (and Able, Fox and Dog) company and not the Echo company. I might have been wondering. Don’t judge me.)  
> [return to text]
> 
> ²|This pub actually exists in Aldbourne. Sadly, I couldn’t find any information whether it was already open when the Easy company was stationed there. So I took the liberty to simply use it in my fic without further research. Sue me.  
> [return to text]


End file.
